


Snowball Fight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, M/M, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Snowball Fight"

Draco flinched as a snowball sailed over his shoulder and slammed into the ground, and he quickly ducked to gather up more ammunition of his own. He peeked out from behind his meager defenses (consisting of a swiftly dwindling snow bank and a rather pathetic shrub) and ducked rapidly as Harry lobbed another snowball at him. Acting quickly, while Harry was hopefully still off balance, Draco threw his own projectile back at the raven haired wizard.

"Ha! Missed!" Harry crowed.

Draco looked around in a way that could be described as desperate were he not a Malfoy (Malfoys planned too much to be caught in desperation). The nearest shelter was Hagrid's cabin, but he would never make it there before Harry pegged him, thereby winning the game.

If he had his wand, of course, Draco wouldn't have been in this predicament at all, but Harry had forbidden magic, insisting that they do this the muggle way, and had even confiscated Draco's wand to ensure that the Slytherin didn't cheat.

Harry could have used his wandless magic, of course, but the Gryffindor wouldn't cheat, Draco knew.

Another quick peak resulted in another near miss, and Draco searched his brain for a solution. Finally he hit upon just the thing, and he gathered up a dozen snowballs. He waited until he heard another snowball swishing through the air and rolled to the side, out into the exposed field.

Then, as rapidly as he could, he hurled each of his snowballs at Harry, hoping that the sudden barrage would finally achieve his victory. As soon as his hands were empty, Draco dove back behind his cover, in case Harry hadn't been hit and recovered faster from the bombardment than expected.

There was a long moment of silence, and finally Draco dared to peek out from behind his shelter again. Harry was standing up behind his fort, snow caking his hair and face, with a bemused expression on his face.

Cautiously, Draco semi-emerged, willing to duck back behind the shrub if this was merely a cunning ploy to lull him into security. When Harry still didn't scoop up a snowball, but simply shook his head, shedding snow from his messy hair, Draco came all the way out into the open.

Harry smiled, his red cheeks and sparkling green eyes making Draco's heart pound faster than it had during the battle. "That was a positively Gryffindorish move, Draco," he congratulated the blond boy.

Draco frowned, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had acted quite bravely (foolishly), in the circumstances. He opened his mouth to protest, but he noticed that the corner of Harry's mouth was quivering, as though he was trying to suppress a smirk or a laugh.

"Wait, were you cheating?" he accused.

"Only a little." Harry couldn't hold his giggles in anymore and he produced Draco's wand from his back pocket and held it out to the Slytherin.

"Hmmph." Draco accepted his wand with little grace. "I knew you were up to something," he grumbled.

"And you won anyway, baby," Harry replied comfortingly, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Hmmph."

Harry leaned in a licked his boyfriend's ear, making the blond shudder. "How about I make it up to you later, then?" he asked seductively.

Draco contemplated that for a moment before grinning. "Alright. My common room, tonight."

Harry smirked and headed inside, his parting words barely audible to the Slytherin, "I'll bring the snowballs."


End file.
